mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Corporate Battle
| image = File:Corporate.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = coolkid | link = BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 2015-05-10 | winningfaction = Individuals | roster = Players: #Waffleboy #Dee #Vommack #Plasmid #Akaslickster #Auramyna #Sinsun1 #Nana7 #Dd515087 #Araver #Barcallica #Yuiop(Dr.Saab) | first = Plasmid | last = Aura, Araver, dee, yuiop | mvp = Aura | awards = - }} was a hybrid game designed and hosted by Coolkid with each player being indy with 3 enemies and 9 neutrals. It began on May 10, 2015 and ended in a 4-way Indie win in D4 (May 19th). Game Mechanics This is a four faction game in which rather than win with your faction, your win condition is to eliminate all of the competition. The last living member (corporation) of each faction wins. Game ends when there is one or less member of each faction alive. Any player may PM any other player at any time, given that the host is CCed. A BTSC may be set up for three or more players if they all PM the host with the request. Additional player may be added to a btsc once set up via a majority vote, which will take effect at the end of the night or day. Players may as well be banished via a majority vote. Rules A corporation may use an ability from its resource pool each night, however resources are limited, and once consumed, are gone. Blocked actions are not considered to be consumed. The vote x2 must be selected the night prior to be used, and no other ability may be used with it, however the player may select not to use it during the day. The vote x2 cannot be blocked. Resource Pool: *Hostile Takeover (Kill) x1 *Sabotage (RID kill) x1 *Advertising Campaign (Redirect) x1 *Bailout (Resurrect) x1 *Merger (Vote x2) x1 *Distribution (Block) x2 *Government Subsidy (Save) x2 *Corporate Espionage (Role spy) x2 Other Rules: *Shown in np: successful kill attempts, necessary saves, blocks, resurrect. *Kills are not blocking. *OOP: redirect>block *RID kill and vote manip cannot be redirected. Multiple redirects on the same player will fail. *In case of a tie, all tied players are lynched. *RID kill, resurrect and vote manip cannot be redirected. Multiple redirects on the same player will fail. *Resurrect will be necessarily be shown in np Role Description Automotive Autocrats: *Lexus *Toyota *Chevrolet Television Titans: *HBO *Fox *BBC Athletic Aristocracy: *Nike *Reebok *Adidas Silicon Valley Saveurs: *Google *Microsoft *Apple Host's Summary Winning Faction *Dee - HBO *Auramyna - Microsoft *Araver - Toyota *Yuiop - Reebok Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster Host:Coolkid #Waffleboy - Google - Lynched D4 #Dee - HBO #Vommack - Fox - RID Killed N2 by HBO #Plasmid - Adidas - Killed N1 by Nike #Akaslickster - BBC - Lynched D1 #Auramyna - Microsoft #Sinsun1 - Nike - Killed N4 by HBO #Nana7 - Apple - Lynched D2 #Dd515087 - Lexus - Lynched D3 #Araver - Toyota #Barcallica - Chevrolet - Killed N2 by Reebok #Yuiop - Reebok Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 10 Category:HybridGames Category:Games